staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 63 - Danka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 W labiryncie - odc. 64 - Pistolet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 35 Jak przygotować się na wyprawę do lasu?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Laur dla ogrodnika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego baterie są czasem jak bakterie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Dora poznaje świat - Dora i owieczka, odc. 53 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Powrót bohatera, odc. 9 (Hometown Hero); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Supah Ninjas - Pan Mróz, odc. 20 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 35 Elektrownia atomowa - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Latarnicy.pl odc. 6 Zakupy i oszczędności; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 1000 pierwszych dni odc. 3; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Polskie drogi - odc. 2/11 - Obywatele GG - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2635; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 9 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Biesiada z Bractwem Kurkowym; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Najpierw miłość (First Comes Love) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Ron Lagomarsino; wyk.:Annabeth Gish, John Stamos, Jane Sibbett; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Oko w oko z Królem Futbolu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 21; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 116 - Pluskwa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ale mądrale!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Supermechanik Strach, odc. 3 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Put in together Spud, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 34 - Kolekcjoner lalek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) - txt. str. 777 161'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gore Verbinsky; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Geoffrey Rush, Jonathan Pryce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Egzorcysta III (Exorcist III, The) 105'; horror kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Peter William Blatty; wyk.:George Scott, Ed Flanders, Brad Dourif; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Święty związek (Holy Matrimony) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Leonard Nimoy; wyk.:Patricia Arquette, Joseph Gordon Levitt, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Tate Donovan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 983; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 35; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 921 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 922 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 923 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Życie od kuchni - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 23/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 23/ 26 s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2033; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 91 "Kobiety górą" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kocham to, co lubię - (18); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 57; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 57; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Nokaut; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Mgła (Mist, The) - txt. str. 777 120'; horror kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Frank Darabont; wyk.:Thomas Jane, Andre Braugher, Laurie Holden, Amin Joseph; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 TRANSMISJA; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia (Walker Texas Ranger - Trial by fire) 88'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Aaaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, JUdson Mills; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Samowolka 61'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 666* Akcja Wieśka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 667* Szczęśliwie porzucona; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 668* Kaucja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 669* Powrót Tomka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 670* Eleonora i Emil; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Załoga Eko II - odc. 11 - Gmina pełna ekologów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 107 - Czarna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 517 - Zakazana miłość; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Wiera Gran; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (137); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 970; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Zagadkowa blondynka - (11); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Spicbergen Bogusz (212); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Dom - odc. 14/25 - Ta mała wiolonczelistka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 970; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom - odc. 14/25 - Ta mała wiolonczelistka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia